


Coffee

by GlitternGlow



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitternGlow/pseuds/GlitternGlow
Summary: Drabble challenge, prompt Potion, word count 394
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1119561
Kudos: 8





	Coffee

It was done. Draco retreated, bathed in the silver glow.

One drop. One chance. He decanted the liquid into an unbreakable vial and made his way to work.

He made three coffees, before making his way to their office. He had become an Auror on the agreement that he would be supervised. He didn’t mind. His keepers weren’t so bad.

He set the milky sugar filled concoction on Weasleys desk before putting down his own. He took out the vial and tipped it into the final coffee, milk no sugar, before placing it on Harry’s desk.

He moved away as the door opened and Ron entered piggybacking a half-asleep Harry. He dumped him into his chair. “Oh lifesaver, had to drag him out of bed today.”

“I only left three hours ago,” Harry grumbled. Even dishevelled, pulled from bed and roughly dressed he looked amazing.

Draco stopped himself laughing. “Oh. Our saviour.”

Harry glared before reaching for his coffee. He pulled a face and Ron looked at him before taking a sip of his own.

“Fine, swap.”

Draco watched in horror as Ron downed Harry’s coffee while Harry took his. “Needed that kick,” he said even as he shook with revulsion. “You really have too much sugar, Ron.”

Ron just laughed, and then looked at Draco. “Mate, I think I’m gonna take Draco on the stakeout. You do the paperwork this time ok?”

He grabbed Draco’s arm and they were out of the office before Harry, or Draco could protest. On the one hand, at least the potion worked. On the other, the next five hours were going to be hell.

When they got back Harry was still buried in paperwork. Draco sighed. “Want help?”

“I knew it was there you know, whatever it was.” He shook the coffee mug.

Draco started but Harry only smiled that smile of his that made Draco weak.

“And you let your best friend drink it?”

Harry shrugged, “It wasn’t dangerous, was warm fuzzies.”

Draco blushed, he couldn’t help himself. 

Harry laughed. “Why didn’t you just tell me?” 

Draco looked up. “I..I’m a dea-“ he stopped as Harry’s lips brushed his.

“Ask me out sometime, without the potion,” he whispered, then was gone.

Draco touched his cheek, burning hot from his blush and Harrys kiss, and smiled to himself.

Maybe the potion had done its job after all.


End file.
